


Insomnia

by eroticdreamsinink



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticdreamsinink/pseuds/eroticdreamsinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is one able to sleep when Tate Langdon decides to rest on one's bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't sleep and had to write this.  
> I'll probably rewrite some parts of it.  
> English is not my first language, so please bear with me  
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it.

     When Violet woke up, before her alarm clock went off, it was still dark. Her window was open and a soft breeze agitated the dark blue curtains of her room. She just laid there, listening to the silence and the eventual noises the wind roaming through the house produced. As she pricked up her ears, Violet heard someone breathing next to her. She shook her head. No matter how many times she sent him away, he always found a way to come back in. Resigned, she decided to wait until he woke up to tell him that this was unacceptable. He was in deep sleep and looked somewhat different. His expression was relaxed and serene. She adjusted her eyes to better observe him. The darkness allowed her to be bold and stare. He was lying on his stomach, half covered by the blanket. His arm was stretched out in her direction, but not quite touching her. His strong calves were exposed. His breathing was even and he had a peaceful look on his face, his mouth a little bit open. She couldn’t help but wonder what the hell he had seen in her. Why on earth was he so interested in her? Was he really? Rationally she knew he was trouble and that she had to stay away. He was unpredictable, messed up, wounded. Emotionally, she felt quite different. She got to see his tender and vulnerable side and it tore her apart. He had to be out of her life, but she felt an invisible pull towards him. A shiver went down her spine. It seemed like the room temperature had dropped dramatically. Instinctively she approached him - quietly and without disturbing him - to pull the covers over his body. As she drew herself nearer to him, he moved a little, exposing the tiny freckles on his beautiful back, the little ones dabbled on his shoulders, the lean muscles of his arms, his big, manly hands... She lay back on her pillow thinking “Oh my god!”. All that ogling had turned her on. She tried to go back to sleep, count sheep, look to the other side. No success. "He's going to wake up soon" she thought. The minutes went by. Distressed, she got out of her bed and decided to go downstairs drink some water. When she returned, he still hadn’t woken up. Her alarm clock would go off in about two hours and there was no way she would be able to endure his presence in her bed. He had to go. With a sigh, she got closer. She caressed his hair and face and called his name in a whisper:

  
\- Tate… Tate wake up… You have to g…

  
    He opened his eyes slowly and took her in his arms. His smell was intoxicating. He hugged her tight and she felt his naked body underneath the blanket. Despite the cool air, warmth radiated from him. Suddenly the words failed her. It was him who spoke:

  
\- Hey, Vi…

  
     It took literaly one minute for her resolve to fade away. Defeated, she buried her head on the crook of his neck, her nose close to his nape. She breathed in his scent, caressing his hair and tugging at his curls. She was so aroused, she had to have him. She kissed and licked his neck, tasting his pale skin and then she offered her mouth to him. He immediately took her, kissing her deeply. His hands found their way to her breasts, squeezing them lightly and then opening the buttons of her pajama’s shirt. He held her nipples between his fingers while he kissed her. Her hand griped his cock, already hard, fondling and stroking it. She got rid of her pajama’s bottom and he grabbed her ass with both hands caressing it. She moaned softly on his ear. His hand went for her sex, and he felt it over her panties. She ground his hand until her knickers got all wet. His fingers slipped inside the fabric, into her. She couldn't take it anymore. Hastily taking her panties off, she got hold of his cock, guiding it to her. He filled her slowly and thoroughly. As he started to move, at first gently, she almost begun to cry, so intense the sensation was. It was so intimate and erotic. He kept looking deep into her eyes. She came so hard, elated and trembling.... and he seemed to be as transported as she was by the experience.They laid down in bed, spooning. The sun finally came up and she felt like she could never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know if he has freackles on his back. I wish he does. I even tried to google this.. :p


End file.
